This invention relates to a process for preparing a food product from soya which has the appearance and taste of real animal meats such as beef, chicken and fish. Typically the food product will be in the form of meat balls, sausages, hamburger patties, meat loafs, schnitzels, steaks and fish rissoles. In the past, the products of such processes suffered what is commonly called "flavour fatigue". This means that a person eating the product will experience unpleasant after-tastes. Past processes have also produced products with a relatively short shelf-life thus decreasing their marketability.